Bella's Heart
by Rayne Warren
Summary: I was born a monster and everyone around me made sure I knew it. My family and friends made sure I would turn into something that would never be happy unless I caused pain and angst to someone else.


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

Just something that popped into my head

* * *

I was now at Hogwarts fighting a useless fight against the light side. Many of us deatheaters knew that but we had done too much to fight against Voldemort. We have gone past the point of no return and we accepted our fates. None of us were fighting at our best but we put on a good show. She only reason I am fighting so hard is to make sure my daughter is safe. She didn't know I was her mother and it is better that she didn't for a life with me would have corrupted her.

I was born a monster and everyone around me made sure I knew it. My family and friends made sure I would turn into something that could never be happy unless I caused pain and angst to someone else. I join Voldemort because that was expected of me. I married a pureblood boy because that was expected of me. I tortured and murdered because that was expected of me.

I was content with the fact I was always going to be an unfeeling monster when I found myself pregnant. I was disgusted to find myself in such a state because I knew I could never be a proper mother. I concealed my pregnancy and when I final gave birth I was shock that I bore perfect little angel. She had none of the evil qualities of either myself or my husband. I was so happy that my daughter had been spared.

I knew that I couldn't keep her for if she stayed she would become just like me. I soon found a family that would take care of her and love her like I wish I could. They were a squib couple that desperately wanted a child. They promise to give her everything that she deserve and that she would always be happy with them. I left her but always watched over her.

As I am fighting I noticed my daughter and I am impressed at how she is fairing. She fought with a passion that I have never known and it makes me proud. I heard many of her accomplishments and I can't help but be proud. People say that she is the brightest witch of her time and I can't help but be proud. She is everything I wished I could have been and everything I knew she would be.

I see a deatheater behind her about to curse her and I do what any good mother would do. I jump in front of the curse and let it hit me. She turns around to see me protect her. She kills the deatheater and bends down next to me. I am dying and happy that it was for my sweet little girl. I see confusion in her eyes.

"Why did you save me" she ask.

"Because a mother can't bear to see anyone kill their child" I said.

"What do you mean? I am not your child" she said.

"Yes, you are and I love you" I said. She looks at me with eyes for of sadness and regret.

"Was I not good enough for you" she asked.

"You were too good for me and I only wanted the best for you" I said as the darkness began taking over me. I barely register her tears falling on my face or the ones falling from my eyes.

"I love you mother" she said. I smile at her as I die.

* * *

The battle raged on into the early morning hours and Voldemort was defeated by the emerald eyed boy. Everyone was celebrating the victory over the dark but I sat next to the body of my mother. I looked at her and couldn't help but cry for her. As dawn approached a letter appeared on her and I picked it up. It was addressed to me.

To my darling daughter:

How I wished I could have been a real mother to you but I knew I could never be a mother. Though you may hate me for what I have done, I hope that you realize that I loved you. You were an angel born into a family of demons. I wish only to allow you a life where you wouldn't end up corrupt and tarnish by the things in my world. Seeing you again is what kept me alive in Azkaban. All I have to say is that I love you and I am proud of you. I do not hate the fact that you chose the light because that is what I wanted for you. I realize to late that I served a man with foolish ideas that would only lead to my destruction. Unfortunately, I was in to deep to do anything about it. Remember to never allow anything or anyone to stop you from achieve what you want.

With Love

Your Mother

I looked down at the letter and cried harder for my mother. I mourned for her because of all the things she never was able to do or accomplish. I laid my head on her chest and hug my mothers still warm lifeless corpse. I stayed like that until I felt someone gently shake me. I turned around and looked into the emerald eyes of my best friend. He looked worried at my tear stain face.

"Hermione, what is wrong" said Harry.

"I was just mourning my mother" I said dully.

"What do you mean mother" said Harry. I handed him the letter that she written me and I watched him as he read it. I noticed several emotions run across his face as he read it. He knelt down beside me and comforted me.

"I am sorry that you killed her" said Harry.

"I didn't kill her. She died protecting me from a curse another deatheater shot at me. When I asked why she did it. She said a mother would do anything to protect her child" I said.

Harry understood and didn't push for any further comment. We stayed there looking down at my mother's body. As the light of dawn poured through a broken window above us it shined down on her. It gave her a peaceful look. For on her face was a smile of joy and peace instead of insanity and hatred. I buried her body in a cemetery that my parents and grandparents were also buried. I also buried my uncle and father there.

As the years went by I lived for us both. I made sure I had no regrets in life. It has been 15 years since the ending of the war and walk to graves of my family. I tell them all that is going on in my life and I tell them that I am finally getting married.

My fiancé watches me doing this with a slight smile on his face. When I am finished talking, I say goodbye and walk into the arms of my dark knight.

"Hermione, are you ready to go" said her fiancé.

"Yes, Severus" said Hermione.


End file.
